New Life
by Atalanna
Summary: Alianna wanted to start over after the loss of her husband, and forks looks like a great place to start EmbryXOC


New Life

Aly sighed as she sat down the last box in her new three bedroom house, in forks Washington. She decided to move to a new state to start over after the loss of her husband.

The tired 22yr old mother of three sat down in the chair that came with the house. It's only been about three months since Ben died, but Aly's mother thought it would be best if she moved the children. Aly looked over at her children who were playing in the living room.

Gracelin, who was only 8 months, was sitting chewing on a block. Benjamin, who was three, was lying in the floor playing with a car, and beside him was Jayden, who just turned two, laying holding a stuffed wolf.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts, Standing up she walked over and opened it up. There was a man in a police uniform holding a batch of cookies. Behind him was a woman around her age with beautiful brown hair, and topaz color eyes.

"Hello, I'm your neighbor chief Swan. My daughter and I decided to come introduce ourselves. She lives with her husband and daughter a little ways away from here."

Aly accepted the plate of cookies, and invited them in "Hello, don't mind the mess, we are still getting settled. My name is Alianna Waterman."

she then placed the cookies in the kitchen that was right off the main doorway.

Walking back in she pointed to her children who was still playing "The youngest is Gracelin who is 8 months old, then there is Ben who is three, and little Jayden who is two."

Chief Swan and his daughter looked at the three children.

"They are so cute; Ben is about the same age as my daughter Renesmee." The woman spoke, the then offered Aly her hand

"My name is Bella Cullen by the way" Aly shook the woman's hand and realized how cold her hand was.

Aly smiled sweetly, "I would love to meet her sometime."

Bella agreed as the three people walked out to the porch.

Bella then turned her head to look at the small woman "Where is your husband?"

Aly looked down and started to speak softly. "He died about three months ago" She heard two gasps and looked up at their faces trying to hide the tears behind a smile. "So its just my mother who lives down the street and I."

Chief Sawn shook his head "My friend has a son about your age, Ill see if he and some of his friends can stop by once in a while to do some handy work around the house."

Aly looked grateful, "Thank you Chief Swan."

"Please call me Charlie." Aly nodded and waved as they walked away

AlyPOV

It's been a few days since meeting my neighbors and almost every day Charlie has come over for dinner. Tonight his friend's son and some of his friends were going to come over to introduce themselves. I had just finished dressing my kids when a car pulled into the driveway. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure my blonde hair was up in a messy bun, on my way to the door. I opened the door before they even knocked. There in front of me where three very tall, very buffed Native American men. I guessed them around six and a half feet tall.

"Hello, I'm Alianna, but you can call me Aly." I spoke in a chipper tone.

The first one that had stepped on my porch spoke "I'm Jacob Black and these are my friends, Embry and Paul"

I looked at Paul with a smile and a nod, the turned to glance at Embry. I stopped breathing when I looked up into Embry's eyes. His brown eyes and high cheekbone made him better looking in my opinion. His eyes seemed to light up when he seen me, and he got this big grin. Jacob and Paul turned to look at him in shock.

"Did he just.." Paul asked Jacob.

"I believe he just did" Jacob replied.

I looked away when Jayden started tugging on my shirt, which seemed to break Embry out of the daze that he went into. I picked up Jayden and held him close, His blonde hair wet from his bath earlier. I stepped aside so they could enter the house.

EPOV

I stood in shock as I looked into her big deep blue eyes, I felt my world shift until it was only her I seen, I felt drawn to her. _She is my imprint. _I thought as I looked down at the little blonde boy at her feet. She lifted him up, and I got sad. It seems she is taken. She stepped aside so we could enter; I walked in behind Paul and Jacob. She closed the door behind her. In the living room I saw two more kids, a little girl who looked just like my angel, and a little boy who looked three. Jacob and Paul was looking back and forth between us as she introduced us to her children.

"This little guy is Jayden, he is two" her sweet voice rose above the noise in the house

"And those two are Benjamin who is three and little Gracelin who is eight months old." Ben looked up and walked over to show me his car.

"It's a red truck." He said as his blue green eyes looked up at me. I smiled and knelt down, He looked a lot like her also, and they seem to even have the same sent. I picked him up and he giggled. "I Ben" he said trying to introduce himself.

"Hi Ben, I am Embry, we are here to help your mama around your house." He smiled.

I looked over at Aly to see her smile, I took this time to look her over. She was around five foot two, with tiny hands and feet, she seemed over all tiny, her long blonde hair was up in a messy bun and she had on a baggy t-shirt and short shorts showing off her well-toned legs.

"That's very nice of you but I don't need anything done at the moment." Her sweet voice came through the air.

Jacob spoke up "we are having a bonfire tonight; you and the kids should come."

I watched Aly's face as she considered it. She then said the one world that made me want to jump for joy "Sure."


End file.
